


And they wished we'd get together

by stillusesapencil



Series: 25 days of ficmas [17]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Awkwardness, Christmas, F/M, Fluff, santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 04:45:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13046769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillusesapencil/pseuds/stillusesapencil
Summary: prompt: we took our kids to santa’s workshop and they both wished we would get togetherJoyce and Hopper take Will and El to see santa.





	And they wished we'd get together

Okay, so maybe their kids are too old for this, but El’s never had a real Christmas before, so maybe it’s not a bad idea. Then again, Hopper has already been through two cigarettes and Joyce is wanting one herself, so maybe it _was_ a bad idea after all. It’s just the sheer number of _people_ and all of them are _rude_ but the look on El’s face right now is making all the irritation worth it. It might just be the mall Santa, but the cotton fluff and plastic candy canes are making her day.

They just wanted to take her to see Santa, just to show her what it was like, even though she’s doesn’t believe in that (she’s too old and the world has hurt her too much for that) but she still has a look of wide-eyed innocent wonder that is breaking Joyce’s heart just a little bit.

“C’mon, El, Santa will let us sit on his lap and wish for something,” Will says, and takes her hand. He tips his head to hers, talking quietly. Joyce and Hopper trail behind.

El sits on Santa’s knee, looking a little uncomfortable, but Will nods at her and she takes a deep breath and says, “I wish for Hopper to marry Will’s mom.”

Beside Joyce, Hopper chokes on air.

Will grins at El, and takes his turn. In an equally assertive tone, he says, “And I wish for my mom to marry Hopper.”

Joyce feels her face flush and she can’t look at Hopper. It’s _fine_ , they’re _kids_ , it’s _fine_. But she knows her Will. He knew exactly what they were doing.

They don’t talk about it. Not until they are standing on Joyce’s front porch when El is in Hopper’s car and he’s about to go. 

“I’m sorry about Will,” she says.

“It’s fine.”

“Well. They’re kids after all.”

Hopper shakes his head. “The kids didn’t have a bad idea.” And then he smiles at her before getting in his car and driving away.


End file.
